Contax (Yashica/Kyocera)
Contax is originally the name of a rangefinder model made from 1932 by Zeiss Ikon. In 1975 the name was licensed to the Japanese maker Yashica to create a high end brand in cooperation with the German. Since then Contax cameras have been made by Yashica in Japan, with lenses made by Carl Zeiss -- some in Germany, some in Japan. The manual-focus Contax and Yashica 35mm SLRs share the same lens mount. Yashica/Contax was an independant company until purchased by Kyocera in 1983. In 2005, Kyocera halted production on all Contax and other Kyocera film cameras. Digital camera production is expected to cease by the end of 2005. Update: April 2005 - Kyocera News Release: : Kyocera Corporation has decided to terminate CONTAX-branded camera business. : Although Carl Zeiss and Kyocera have entered into a long term co-operation regarding the development, production and sale of CONTAX-branded cameras, Kyocera has decided to terminate such business due to difficulties in catching up with the recent rapid market changes. : Consequently, Kyocera will terminate the shipment of CONTAX-branded cameras, and the exclusive lenses and accessories in September, 2005, except for the CONTAX 645 camera system, the shipment of which to some markets will come to an end in December, 2005. : Kyocera will continue to provide after-sales services to its customers for their CONTAX-branded cameras, and the exclusive lenses and accessories over the maximum period of ten years within the specified time of each model. 35mm SLR (and digital SLR) M42 screwmount see Zeiss Ikon for the Contax S, D, E, F, FB, FM, FBM and the corresponding Pentacon models. [http://WTHP1.coolhost.biz WTHPD1] WTHPD2 WTHPD3 | WTHPD4 | http://WTHP5.coolhost.biz http://WTHP6.coolhost.biz WTHPD6 http://WTHP7.coolhost.biz http://WTHP8.coolhost.biz Manual-Focus (C/Y) * Contax 137 MA * Contax 137 MD * Contax 139Q * Contax 159 MM * Contax 167 MT * Contax Aria * Contax AX * Contax RTS * Contax RTS II * Contax RTS III * Contax RX * Contax RX II * Contax S2 / S2b * Contax ST [http://WTHP1.coolhost.biz WTHPD1] WTHPD2 WTHPD3 | WTHPD4 | http://WTHP5.coolhost.biz http://WTHP6.coolhost.biz WTHPD6 http://WTHP7.coolhost.biz http://WTHP8.coolhost.biz Auto-Focus (N) * Contax N1 * Contax N1 Digital * Contax NX [http://WTHP1.coolhost.biz WTHPD1] WTHPD2 WTHPD3 | WTHPD4 | http://WTHP5.coolhost.biz http://WTHP6.coolhost.biz WTHPD6 http://WTHP7.coolhost.biz http://WTHP8.coolhost.biz 35mm Rangefinders Manual Focus see Zeiss Ikon for the Contax I, II, III, IIa and IIIa [http://WTHP1.coolhost.biz WTHPD1] WTHPD2 WTHPD3 | WTHPD4 | http://WTHP5.coolhost.biz http://WTHP6.coolhost.biz WTHPD6 http://WTHP7.coolhost.biz http://WTHP8.coolhost.biz Auto Focus * Contax G1 * Contax G2 * Contax T * Contax T2 * Contax T3 * Contax TVS [http://WTHP1.coolhost.biz WTHPD1] WTHPD2 WTHPD3 | WTHPD4 | http://WTHP5.coolhost.biz http://WTHP6.coolhost.biz WTHPD6 http://WTHP7.coolhost.biz http://WTHP8.coolhost.biz Medium Format * Contax 645 AF Digital (non-SLR) * Contax SL 300 T* * Contax SL 400 T* * Contax TVS digital Links * ContaxImages.Com * Contax group on flickr * The Contax G Pages * Very good Contax / Yashica unnofficial site * The Contax Camera discussion community! * The biggest Contax User Forum - Contaxinfo.com! * The German Contax User Forum -Contaxinfo.de * Focus tips for Contax Rangefinders [http://WTHP1.coolhost.biz WTHPD1] WTHPD2 WTHPD3 | WTHPD4 | http://WTHP5.coolhost.biz http://WTHP6.coolhost.biz WTHPD6 http://WTHP7.coolhost.biz http://WTHP8.coolhost.biz